In My Life
by CSICubsFan
Summary: Catherine and Gil are getting married. Nick and Sara are expecting their 2nd child. Read Believe In Me first to avoid any confusion.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Catherine and Grissom are getting ready to make a journey down they aisle. Nick and Sara are married with a little boy and another on the way and Lindsey has a special gift for Grissom.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I think we already know that. The song belongs to The Beatles.

"James Tyler Stokes, I asked you three times to stop bothering your Aunt Catherine," Sara sternly said, looking at JT

"Swoey Nattie Cat." Catherine looked at him and just smiled.

"Its ok baby, Nattie Cat I mean Auntie Cat isn't feeling to well."

"Nattie Cat baby"? JT asked, his eyes getting big.

"Yeah, I guess I'm being a baby." Catherine replied.

"No, mom he was asking if you're having a baby like Aunt Sara". Lindsey said. She walked into the room and picked JT up off of the floor.

"Oh, no don't be silly I'm not having a baby". Catherine said.

"Yeah, and I made out with Greg last night," Lindsey said, taking JT into the other room. Sara looked at Catherine,

"Cath, is it possible"? She asked her.

"Huh"?

"Earth to CATHERINE WILLOWS, soon to be Catherine Grissom!"

"I'm not sure Sara, I guess it's possible." Catherine said.

"Would you be ok with that Cath?"

"Yes, I guess I would."

"Hey if you're pregnant, our babies will be about the same age."

"Yes, that would be great, wouldn't it?"

"What's wrong Cath?"

"I'm not sure if Gil wants any children, I mean he loves

Lindsey, but babies freak him out. You saw how he was when JT was born."

"Yes, he saved JT's life and JT can't get enough of Nucle Gil".

"That's because he thinks Gil, is _Gill_ from 'Finding Nemo'". Catherine responded with a laugh. Sara couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry I'm sure Grissom will be just fine." Sara replied, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine heard Gil's Denali pull up in the driveway and immediately got nervous.

"The guys are back from LA already"? Sara questioned.

"Maybe, there weren't any bugs after all"? Sara smirked.

"Hi ladies"! Grissom said coming through the door smiling.

"Hi, baby". Sara said leaning up to kiss Nick passionately.

Grissom looked at Nick and Sara.

"Go home children". He laughed. He then leaned down to kiss Catherine.

"Where is JT"? Nick asked.

"In the other room watching you know what with Lindsey".

"Oh no, not _Finding Nemo_ again"! Gil questioned running his finger through his hair.

"You got it boss". Sara said laughing.

"He loves his Nuncle Gil, then again so do I"! Catherine said grabbing Grissom by the bottom of his sweaty Cubs shirt.

"I love you too Catherine".


	3. Chapter 3

"Sara I think we should get JT home". Nick said with a yawn.

"Let me go get him". Sara said getting up.

As she walked into the big den there on the couch asleep were Lindsey and JT.

"Awww, Nicky come look at this".

Nick followed by Gil and Catherine all came to look.

"Sara, don't wake him let him stay here tonight". Gil said putting his arm around Catherine.

"I don't want him to give you guys any trouble". Sara replied looking down at her son.

"He's my godchild and I wouldn't have it any other way". Grissom said hugging Sara.

"Go get some real sleep and we'll see you guys in the morning". Catherine said hugging Nick and Sara goodbye.

Sara quickly gave JT and Lindsey a kiss goodnight and slipped out the door behind Nick.

"You know Lindsey is so good to JT, and he absolutely adores her".

Nick smiled.

"I know I think its sweet, and you know what else"? Nick declared.

"What's that"?

"I love you so much".

"I love you too Nicky".


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine carefully lifted JT from Lindsey's arms and carried him up the stairs while Gil carried Lindsey up.

Gil looked down at Lindsey and smiled.

Catherine put JT in his playpen and put his soft blue blanket over him.

"Goodnight, sweet angel". Catherine said giving him a kiss.

Catherine walked into the bathroom of the master suite bedroom and quickly locked the door.

Gil tucked Lindsey in and gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight, my beautiful princess. I love you".

Lindsey and Grissom had become really close over the past 18 months. Grissom taught Lindsey sign language and Lindsey told Grissom about her new fascination with the 'Walking Stick'.

"I love you to- - Dad".

Grissom turned around with a tear running down his cheek and smiled.

Lindsey smiled sleepily.

Grissom closed Lindsey's door quietly and walked into his and Catherine's bedroom to see the bathroom door closed.

"Cath, are you in there"? Gil questioned.

Catherine had been in the bathroom for over 10 minutes and for the last 5 she was starring at the results of the small plastic stick in front of her.

"Catherine"?

"I'm fine Gil, just go to bed I'll be out in a minute". Catherine replied.

'Oh great, what did I do now', he thought as he pulled back the covers on his side of the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Catherine, what is going on? You haven't touched me let alone said a word to me since last night". Gil spoke in a soft worried tone._

_Catherine putting her coffee cup on the counter grabbed her keys and went out the door without a response to Grissom._

_"Lindsey, is something bothering your mom"? Grissom questioned her as she sat down next to him._

_Lindsey looked at him, her blue eyes just like her moms._

_"I'm not sure if I should say anything, I don't want mom mad at me"._

_"If she gets mad, I'll tell her it's my fault". Grissom said almost pleading._

_"She was talking to Aunt Sara about being pregnant and having a baby"._

_"Well, Sara's pregnant"._

_"No, I mean I think Mom is"._

_Grissom's cheeks flushed a bit._

_Lindsey just laughed._

_"You're embarrassed to be talking about this with me aren't you"? Lindsey spoke._

_"What? No, of course not I- I just think I should talk with your mom about it first"._

_"She's just scared, so go to her". Lindsey suggested._

_"I don't know where she is"._

_"She sometimes goes to Lake Mead when she wants to be alone". Lindsey said hugging Grissom before grabbing her book bag._

_Grissom called Nick and Sara and told them he was taking JT for a car ride and would bring him by at the end of the day._

_"Alright, it's just you and me buddy we have to go find your Auntie Catherine". Grissom said putting JT's little LAPD sweatshirt compliments of Brass over his head._

_"Nattie Cat? Nattie Cat"?_

_"Yes, Nattie Cat". Grissom said replied a sad smile._

_Grissom grabbed his keys and put JT securely in his car seat._

_"Duce"?_

_"Here you go fresh organic grape juice compliments of Lindsey". Grissom said handing JT his sippy cup._

_"Ready, buddy"? Grissom asked as he put on his sunglasses._

_JT looked up at the rearview mirror and made the sign for ready._

_Grissom smiled as he headed toward Lake Mead._


	6. Chapter 6

Grissom was headed toward Lake Mead when he saw Catherine driving the other way. So, he turned around and headed back towards home.

Catherine was getting out of her vehicle and walking toward the door when he pulled back into the driveway. He took JT from his car seat and walked inside.

"Alright buddy, I'm going to go talk to your Aunt Catherine and thought that you could play in here until Lindsey gets home".

"Otay"! JT replied with a bright smile.

Grissom walked into the bedroom and saw Catherine curled up in the fetal position crying. "Cath, I know you hate me or you're mad at me and maybe don't even want to marry me anymore but, I still love you very much and I just wish that you'd tell me what is troubling you".

"I'm fine". Catherine replied bawling.

"If you were fine you wouldn't be crying so much, so please tell me what's wrong".

"I'm pregnant, I'm 7 weeks pregnant".

Grissom smiled. "I understand that Lindsey and Sara had their suspicions"?

"Well, they were right I just got back from the doctor actually". Catherine replied looking at Gil.

"I thought you were at Lake Mead isn't that is where you like to go when you want to be alone"? Grissom questioned.

"Yes, but I thought if I am pregnant I should confirm it before jumping to anymore conclusions". Catherine spoke in a sad tone.

Grissom lifted Catherine's hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I can't wait to have this baby, because I will have you, Lindsey and a baby to make my life complete. I love you Catherine Willows".

Catherine smiled taking Gil's face in her hands and kissing him once again.

"I've missed your lips, even though it's only been about 14 hours". Catherine added.

Catherine and Gil lay beside each other talking about the baby and how they would need a bigger place.

"Hello"? Lindsey called out.

"In here sweetie"! Catherine responded.

Lindsey smiled as she walked in the room with JT beside her.

"Are you guys ok now"? Lindsey questioned.

"Yes, we're wonderful". Catherine spoke.

"I have an idea, how about we invite the gang over and share the news with them"? Lindsey suggested.

Catherine laughed. "Sweetie, you don't even know the news yet".

"You're pregnant, come on mom I knew when Sara was pregnant the 2nd time around and you've been eating pickles with bananas and peanut butter". Lindsey replied scrunching up her nose.

"Alright, sounds good to me. Gil honey, why don't you call everyone and invite them".

"Ok, then I'd like to see Lindsey alone for a moment".

Catherine smiled. "I'm going to relax for a little while then I'll be out to get things set up".

Lindsey hopped on the bed with JT and cuddled with Catherine. "JT, Aunt Catherine is going to have a baby". Lindsey told him excitedly.

"Baby"! He squealed.

"Alright, everyone will be over in about 45 minutes or so". Grissom spoke.

"Sweetie, why don't you go with Gil and I'll rest here a bit with JT"?

Lindsey kissed her mother and JT and walked out of the bedroom in search of Grissom.

"Uncle Gil- - I mean Dad, what did you want to talk to me about"?

"Here, open this". Grissom said handing a package to Lindsey.

Lindsey opened the package and inside was a beautiful silver bracelet and on it was engraved 'Para mi mariposa, te amo'.

Lindsey started to cry.

"Linds, I know that Eddie was your father and I'm ok with that but, I was wondering if you'd allow me to adopt you as part of my family now"?

"You mean become your daughter for real"? Lindsey questioned.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean". Grissom spoke trying to keep the tears in his eyes from falling.

Lindsey didn't speak. She just wrapped her slender arms around Grissom and hugged him tightly.

"I love you daddy". She replied quietly kissing his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Grissom and Lindsey had started to get things ready for the nights festivities when they realized neither Catherine nor JT were anywhere around.

"I'll go check the bedroom". Lindsey smiled.

Lindsey came back out a short time later and said, "They're both sound asleep".

"Alright, we'll let them sleep while we get things started here and once the group arrives they can help us out". Grissom said taking a sip of his beer.

"Heeeelllooooooo anyone home"? A voice called out.

Lindsey rolled her eyes. "In here Greg"!

Greg, Warrick, Mia and Brass had all arrived at the same time.

"Let me guess, you guys just got off shift"? Grissom replied with a smirk.

Mia laughed, "Yea, the generous bug hit Ecklie in the ass and he let us go home early".

"Where's Cath"? Warrick asked.

"She's asleep along with JT". Lindsey said giving the guys their beers and Mia a glass of chardonnay.

"Mama, mama"! JT replied crying as he walked out into the living room.

"Awww sweetie, come here". Lindsey said picking JT up.

JT held onto Lindsey not planning to let go anytime soon.

"Hey buddy, your mom and dad are on their way". Warrick said ruffling the toddler's hair".

Catherine appeared about 20 minutes later refreshed and dressed in a pair of Capri pants, a blue tank and Birkenstock sandals.

"Hey y'all, sorry I fell asleep". Catherine replied pulling her hair back into a pony tail.

"It's ok, we were just watching some of the Cubs/Padre game and Todd Walker just hit a home run to deep right". Lindsey said practically yelling.

Warrick looked at Lindsey and laughed, "Linds, I didn't realize how much of a sports fanatic you were".

"Uncle Gil or rather Dad and I watch the Cubs whenever they're on, and he got me this". Lindsey replied running to her room quick to get something.

"WOW! A Ryne Sanberg jersey"! Greg said completely fascinated.

"Did she just call Grissom- Dad"? Warrick questioned looking at Catherine.

"Yes, he officially adopted me as his daughter". Lindsey said moving her bracelet around on her wrist.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you Lindsey". Greg said pulling her into a hug.

"What did we miss now"? Nick questioned almost yelling as he walked in the door with Sara.

"Grissom adopted Lindsey officially as his daughter". Mia replied.

"Congratulations Griss"! Sara replied hugging him and then Lindsey.

"Mama"! JT squealed.

"How's my sweet baby? Mommy missed you so much". Sara said pulling him into a hug.

"So, what's the big news"? Greg asked sipping his beer eagerly.

Catherine smiled, "Well, I'm about 2 months pregnant and due approximately a week behind Sara and Grissom and I have picked a wedding date".

"Way to go Griss"! Nick cheered.

Grissom put his arm around Catherine and hugged her.

"Sooooo, when's the big day"? Mia asked smiling.

"June 25th". Grissom replied putting his other arm around Lindsey.

"That's only a couple weeks, how are you going to plan something so soon"? Sara asked with wonderment.

"Well, Catherine and I bought a new house and it's rather big and has a bit of land so I thought we could have the ceremony and reception there". Grissom said shrugging his shoulders.

"What exactly is a bit of land"? Brass questioned.

"Twenty acres"! Catherine replied almost laughing.

Warrick and Greg nearly spit their beer across the room.

"Why so much land"?

"We wanted something that we could share with our family, and well that's all of you guys". Grissom replied.

"You can come stay with us anytime, we have a guest house with 4 bedrooms and in the main quarters we have 8 bedrooms and plenty of bathrooms". Catherine said smiling.

"I'm going to go get the grill started, so why don't we go out on the patio"? Grissom suggested.

They followed him out on the patio where they talked about the upcoming wedding and the babies.

Grissom served hamburgers and veggie burgers as well as hot dogs and brats. The men drank their beer and Catherine, Sara, Lindsey and Mia all had water.

A/N2: I was thinking of adding some angst-let me know if that is a bad idea. Please review-they make me continue the story. I'm also not happy with this chapter but oh well such is life.


	8. Chapter 8

Grissom was at the lab finishing up on a case and Catherine was out in the field with Sara and Greg.

Sara was taking pictures when she suddenly felt very dizzy.

"Sar- you ok"? Greg asked kneeling beside her.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy". Sara replied smiling grabbing Greg's arm as he helped her up.

Greg looked at Sara with a worried look.

"Thank you Greg, really I'm ok". She reassured him.

Catherine had noticed from afar that Sara had another dizzy spell her 6th one in 3 days.

"Well, I think we have everything". Catherine called out to Sara and Greg.

"We're all set too". Greg replied.

They headed back to the lab and Catherine looked at Sara with a concerned look.

Sara knew that Catherine had figured out what was wrong and she would have to speak to the senior CSI once they got back to the lab.

They pulled into the parking lot and got out. Greg went inside to finish things off with the paper work and Catherine and Sara talked.

"Sara, you need to go to the doctor".

Sara couldn't hold back her tears or anger any longer. "I've been in remission for over a year and it decides to come back when I'm pregnant? DAMMIT"! Sara said kicking the waste receptacle that was outside the lab doors.

Catherine hugged the young woman who had become her best friend and who was to be matron of honor in her wedding.

"I can't tell Nick, at least not right now- - I want to make sure that I'm out of remission before I say anything".

Catherine nodded as if to say okay.

"How did you figure out that something was up, other than the fact that you're a CSI"? Sara questioned.

"I know that you like to nurse JT when he won't sleep, and when you didn't nurse him the other night at the cookout, I had the thought run through my mind. That or you just decided to stop nursing altogether".

Sara gave Catherine a sad smile, "I wanted to nurse JT, but I've been throwing up because of the new baby and I haven't had the strength to nurse for very long".

"How about I take you to the doctor"? Catherine suggested.

"I'd like that I actually made an appointment for today". Sara replied with a small smile.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Just to ease people's minds-I definitely do NOT plan on killing Sara. She is one of my favorite characters. While, I am not in medicine I did some research on Leukemia and pregnancy and it is possible for it to come back and the baby be fine-also the early delivery is suggested especially when enduring chemotherapy.

Catherine and Sara waited patiently for the doctor.

Sara sat in the chair rubbing her stomach trying not to cry.

"Cath- - what if I can't carry the baby to term, what if they make me have an abortion"? Sara questioned rambling off more what ifs".

"You're going to be just fine and the baby is going to be born healthy". Catherine replied.

Catherine knew deep down there was a possibility the doctor might suggest an abortion, especially if Sara's leukemia was back.

Catherine had tears forming around her eyes.

"Stokes"! A nurse called out.

Sara got up and Catherine followed her.

"I'd like my friend Catherine to join me if that's ok"? Sara asked the nurse.

"Sure, that's fine, if you'll just follow me". The nurse replied.

"Hi Sara, I hear you're not feeling to well"? Dr. Skoda questioned.

"I had a couple of bad dizzy spells". Sara responded.

"She's had 6 in the last 3 days, and she's been nauseous".

"That's from morning sickness". Sara replied looking at Catherine.

"Well, I'm going to take some blood and we'll do a whole work up and see what's going on". Dr. Skoda replied taking 2 tubes of blood from Sara.

"Doctor, is this going to affect my pregnancy if my leukemia in fact is back"? Sara asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you Sara, if you're leukemia is back there are risks but, they are very low. So, we're going to do everything we can to make sure that nothing happens to you or your baby".

"Thank you Emily". Sara replied with a small smile.

"I think we should have you deliver around the 35-37 week mark if all goes well. We will monitor you every step but in order to make sure your baby is ok we may need to do an early delivery".

Sara looked at Catherine then at Emily.

"Sara, 37 weeks is considered full term. Lindsey was born at 36 weeks and you remember JT was born at 38 so don't worry you'll be just fine". Catherine tried to assure her.

"She's right Sara, 37 weeks is considered full term and I promise you we'll monitor your baby closely". Dr. Skoda replied smiling.

Sara nodded.

"Will I lose my hair again"?

"You may, and you will probably be more nauseous than usual from the chemo".

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Emily". Sara said shaking her hand.

"I will call you with the results with in two hours ok"?

Sara just nodded.

Catherine smiled at Emily.

Catherine prayed deep down that Sara would be ok and that instead of planning a baby shower they wouldn't be planning a funeral.


	10. Chapter 10

Catherine decided that Sara needed some cheering up so she took her out for lunch and some much needed girl's day shopping.

"Catherine, I should be home waiting for my results". Sara whined.

"No, you need to think about something other than the damned leukemia". Catherine said with a snap.

Sara just looked at her.

"I'm sorry I just don't want you to think about being sick. It's not good for you and it's not good for the baby". Catherine replied.

"Alright, let's go have some fun then". Sara said pulling her sunglasses down from her head onto her eyes.

Catherine turned up the music and they sang, the wind blowing their hair softly.

"Oh, I love this song". Catherine said smiling pulling her sunglasses on to her eyes.

Catherine and Sara started to sing the lyrics to 'Cynde Lauper's Girls Just Wanna Have fun'.

Come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right   
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun

"The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun"

That's all they really want   
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls just want to have fun

Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun...

Sara and Catherine just laughed as they drove to the nearby diner that they always ate at.

"Baby is hungry". Catherine said putting her hand on her stomach.

Sara smiled, "I'm so happy for you and Grissom and I can't wait to see that baby". Sara said cheerfully.

Catherine smiled, "I love Grissom so much and did you know he's funny"?

"How is that"? Sara questioned.

"He was dancing across the kitchen floor in his boxer shorts using a wooden spoon as a microphone". Catherine replied laughing.

Sara started laughing, "What was he singing"? Sara asked with wonderment.

Catherine was laughing so hard she could hardly spit out the title "Brick House".

Sara nearly choked on her watermelon. "That's hilarious"! Sara replied laughing just hard now.

Sara stopped laughing after awhile, "Thank you Catherine, for being my friend and for being there".

"You've been there when I've needed you, and you're my best friend Sara". Catherine replied.

"And you're mine". Sara smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter is a bit more fluffier than the rest, also the next chapter will be about Sara's results. Note to new readers of this story-please read 'Believe In Me' otherwise yes…it will be confusing.

Catherine walked inside the house to see Grissom asleep with Lindsey's head on her lap.

Catherine smiled as she put her keys down and looked at the table to see a huge piece of tag board with the words WALKING STICK-_Diapheromera femorata on it._

Gil stirred and opened his eyes to see Catherine pouring some OJ into a glass.

"Hey beautiful, guess what"? Grissom said quietly.

"What"?

"I got a babysitter for Lindsey and you and I have the house all to ourselves tonight". Grissom said pulling her against him.

"Who's babysitting"? Catherine questioned.

"Warrick and Mia, they're going to take Lindsey for pizza and mini golfing". Grissom smiled.

Catherine leaned into Grissom kissing him with passion.

Grissom returned the kiss with more passion and let out a stifled moan.

"When are they picking her up"? Catherine asked.

"In about 40 minutes". Grissom said picking Catherine up and taking her to the bedroom.

"Mmm, Gil we don't have time for this- - what if they come and we're in the middle of it".

"I told Warrick we wouldn't be home, I put my Denali in the garage and I assume you did too"?

Catherine nodded as Gil slipped his hand up her shirt.

"What about Lindsey, shouldn't we wake her"? Catherine asked.

Gil removed his hand and turned over on his back taking Catherine's hand into his. "I suppose we better wake her so she can get ready". Gil replied.

"I'm sorry I ruined the moment". Catherine said getting all emotional.

"No, sweetie you're right. I'll go wake Lindsey so she can watch for Warrick and she'll let us know when he's here and we'll come say goodbye".

"We can't do what we were going to do Gil".

"We'll just rest and cuddle". He replied.

Lindsey had already woken up from her nap and proceeded to get ready.

"Mom, can you do my hair"? Lindsey called out.

Grissom smirked, "She's up"!

"I'm coming sweetie"! Catherine called out.

Catherine did Lindsey's hair in two french braids and put on just a hit of lip color so she would feel more grown up.

A horn signaled outside the house.

"Uncle Rick is here"! Lindsey said kissing her mom and dad goodnight.

"Be good for Warrick and Mia". Catherine called out.

Lindsey waved as she got into the car and they drove off.

Catherine and Gil went back into the bedroom and Gil pressed play on the CD player.

The sounds of Elvis Presley filled the room as Grissom took Catherine in his arms and started to dance with her.

Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help  
Falling in love with you

Shall I stay ?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help  
Falling in love with you ?

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help  
Falling in love with you

Catherine proceeded to move onto the bed gently pulling Grissom with her.

Catherine removed Grissom's shirt and threw it across the room.

"I love you Gil, I love you so much".

"I love you to Catherine and I always will". He replied kissing her neck.

They deposited the rest of their clothes onto the floor and moved under the sheets, and finally fell asleep after making love.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Summary: Sara receives her test results-but someone else retrieves the message

A/N: The reviews have stopped and I am now unsure if I will continue after this chapter. If you are confused thus far, read my other story and hopefully you won't be confused anymore. Please let me know if I'm wasting my time. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.

Nick walked in the door and saw that the answering machine was blinking.

He pressed play and heard, "Hi, this message is for Sara Sidle Stokes this is Nancy from Dr. Skoda's office and I have the results from your tests if you could please return my call at 690-1173 I would appreciate it".

Nick played the message over and over again not believing what he was hearing.

"Why would Dr. Skoda's office be calling Sara? Maybe, she missed an appointment for her monthly remission check-up or maybe—nah, she'd tell me if she were sick, wouldn't she"? Nick questioned himself.

Sara walked in the door to see Nick standing by the answering machine with an upset look.

"Honey, what's wrong"? She asked walking over and giving him a hug.

"Why don't you tell me"! He responded.

Sara looked at him confused.

"Ok, if I knew what this was about maybe I could". She replied

"Why did Dr. Skoda's office call you with test results"?

Sara knew she couldn't hide it from him for very long.

"Let me call her up and then I might be able to tell you".

Nick looked at her, "Where's JT"?

"Warrick took him to the park he'll be back in a couple of hours". Sara said reaching for the phone.

Sara called up Dr. Skoda and spoke to the nurse.

"Thank you Nancy". Sara said hanging the phone up.

"Sara, what is going on"? Nick asked starting to get worried.

"Um, I need to call Catherine I'll be out in a second ok"? Sara said grabbing the phone once again and going into the office that her and Nick shared.

"Sara"! Nick called out through the thick wooden door.

Sara dialed Catherine's cell phone her fingers shaking.

"Willows"!

"Cath, its Sara I got my results".

Catherine sighed, "What are they"?

"I'm out of remission". Sara said her voice quivering.

"Oh, sweetie I'm so sorry". Catherine said trying to hold back her own tears.

"I'm going to tell Nick, I have to".

"Are you sure you're ready for that"? Catherine questioned.

"I've never lied to Nick or kept anything from him so yes, I'm sure". Sara said as she cried.

"Would you like Grissom and I to come over"? Catherine asked.

"After I tell Nick, I'll call you". Sara replied.

"Ok, well I'm here if you need me".

"You can tell Lindsey and Grissom". Sara replied.

"I'm not sure that is my place".

"Catherine, you're my best friend and you're family so please tell them because as soon as you get off the phone Grissom is going to grill you anyways".

"Alright, I'll tell them".

"Bye, Cath"! Sara said before hanging up.

Catherine sat on the couch and started crying.

"Mom, what's wrong"? Lindsey asked sitting beside her.

Catherine didn't answer.

"Dad, something's wrong with mom come quick". Lindsey shouted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara came out of the office her eyes were puffy and red.

"Nicky, you better sit down". Sara said trying not to cry.

"Did you lose the baby or something"? Nick asked.

"No, the baby is fine. Nicky, I'm- - I'm sick again". Sara's voice said breaking.

Nick looked at Sara his lip quivering and tears forming in his eyes.

"No! NO"! Nick replied screaming throwing his glass across the room, shards of glass flying over head.

Sara finally broke down.

Nick grabbed Sara in his arms and held her.

Nick and Sara sat on the floor crying, crying until they couldn't cry anymore.

"Um, so uh what happens now"? Nick asked his voice still shaky.

"Chemotherapy and I guess the baby's survival rate is pretty high but I'll deliver at 37 weeks depending on how I do in chemo". Sara replied.

"We'll get through this, love and faith will get us through this". Nick said kissing the top of Sara's head warm tears splashing onto her dark hair.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

&&&&&&&

Sara had gotten everyone together in the break room at the lab to tell them the news. Mia started crying receiving a hug from Warrick.

"What about the baby"? Warrick asked with concern.

"I'll most likely deliver early".

"Will you have to go through chemo again"? Greg asked.

"I start that this afternoon". Sara replied.

Grissom wiped away a tear that had formed in his eyes.

Catherine put her arm around Grissom.

"Does Brass know"? Warrick questioned.

"No, and he's not going to take it very well if I know him". Nick replied.

Sara nodded, "Lindsey didn't exactly take it well either". Sara responded.

"We're all here for you and Nick, if you need anything you just ask". Grissom said with a sad smile.

Nick nodded in response.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara had arrived at the clinic for her first chemotherapy session in over 14 months. She had started already to lose some hair. Catherine had bought her a beautiful scarf to put over her head. Ecklie had already mentioned something regarding her head gear and Grissom put him in his place. Grissom had become protective of Sara ever since she had been diagnosed with leukemia and ever since then she and Grissom had been very close.

Brass had received the news and immediately headed over to the Desert Palm Oncology clinic.

Sara looked up from her chair and smiled at Brass.

"JT is with Nicky, I just had to come see you". He said leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Was he a good boy"? Sara asked.

"He was a perfect angel, and how are you feeling".

"Queasy, but I'm doing ok". Sara said grasping Brass' hand.

Brass nodded.

Sara looked at Brass trying so hard not to cry.

"It's ok to cry Sara".

"I've done so much crying the last few days I have no more tears left". She said with a sigh.

A nurse came into the room where Sara was, "Well, Mrs. Stokes you're all done for today".

"Thank you". Sara replied.

&&&&&&&&

Brass took Sara back to the lab where everyone was still gathered.

Everyone left shortly after Sara's return and went to their respective homes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

&&&&&&&&&&&

Over the past four weeks Sara had gone through chemo, Catherine and Grissom had moved into their new home and Nick and Greg had shaved their heads in honor of Sara.

Sara saw Greg coming down the hall of the lab and smiled.

"Thank you Greg, you're an awesome friend". Sara replied rubbing his bald head.

"I love you Sara". He said hugging her.

Sara gave him a look.

"As a friend, I'd never steal you away from Nicky".

"I know and I love you too".

Catherine ran into the break room with a huge smile on her face.

Sara and Greg looked at Catherine.

"We're having TWINS"!

"What"? Greg said practically shouting.

"We're having twins". Catherine said again with a smile.

"That's great"! Sara replied hugging her.

Greg smiled and said, "Congratulations Catherine"!

"Thank you, I have to get home to do some unpacking". Catherine said walking out the door.

Greg looked at Sara.

"What"? Sara questioned.

"I was just thinking how you're the strongest and bravest person I know". Greg replied.

Sara smiled, "Thank you Greg, I have my family and friends to thank you for that".

"How about I take you home"? Greg suggested.

"I think is coming by to get me".

"Actually, he's helping Grissom unpack and asked if I wouldn't mind and I said not at all". Greg replied with a smile on his face.

"Alright, I'm ready when you are". Sara said interlocking her arms with Greg's.

&&&&&&&&&&

Later that night Sara was busy looking at her dress for the wedding making sure everything was perfect.

"Nicky, Catherine and Grissom are having twins"! Sara said with excitement.

Nick laughed, "I heard Grissom nearly fainted when told the news". He replied with a chuckle.

Sara laughed, "That's funny"!

&&&&&&&

"Grissom, I have to have my dress taken out"! Catherine said nearly in tears.

"Aw, honey you're going to look absolutely radiant in whatever you wear". He replied then whispering something else into her ear.

Catherine nearly choked on her ice tea.

"What? You're a beautiful woman and I love seeing your pregnant belly". Grissom admitted as he rubbed it gently.

Catherine shook her head, "I don't see what's so beautiful about an expanded belly with stretch marks".

"First off you don't have stretch marks and second you're carrying my children and I just think that is beautiful".

Catherine held her dress up to her and twirled around.

"Oh, mom your dress is gorgeous"! Lindsey called out as she came into the room.

"Are you done with your science project"? Catherine questioned.

"Yes mom, we actually handed it in three days ago and I got this highest grade in the class. My teacher said she's never seen anyone so interested in bugs before".

Grissom smiled big, "That's my girl"!

"I thought you hated bugs"? Catherine questioned.

"Nah, I just told you that because you complain about Dad's cockroaches all time, although I don't like when his EXPERIMENTS end up in our refrigerator here at home".

"GIL GRISSOM! The lab and break room refrigerators are bad enough now I don't want your experiments in ours". Catherine replied sternly.

"Yes Dear"! He replied smiling.

"Anyways, thank you for helping me with my project Dad". Lindsey said leaning up to kiss him.

"Anytime, baby girl"! Grissom replied kissing the top of her head.

Catherine yawned.

"I think we should head to bed, we all have a big day tomorrow". Grissom responded with a yawn of his own.

"What time are the guys picking you up for the game"? Catherine asked.

"They'll be here around 11:30 then we're going to tailgate go to the game and then according to Greg be out all night long".

Catherine smiled. "You'll have fun I mean it'll be your last day as a bachelor". Catherine replied.

"What are you and Lindsey doing again"?

"Mia, Sara and JT are coming over for a sleepover". Catherine said with a chuckle.

"It's going to be so much fun mom". Lindsey replied hugging Catherine and Grissom goodnight.

"Goodnight baby". Catherine replied.

"Goodnight my butterfly".

Lindsey went into her bedroom and fell asleep instantly.

Catherine and Grissom made their way into the bedroom where they snuggled against each other and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Summary: The guys take Grissom out for his last night as a bachelor and the girl's have sleepover have a movie marathon..

A/N: I've picked 'Flashdance', 'Beaches', 'Bambi' (for the kids), 'Top Gun' and 'Sabrina' (not the original unfortunately) but still very good. Picture this Nick, Warrick, Greg and Grissom all shirtless playing volleyball (if you've seen Top Gun you'll know what I'm talking about) Ok, I need to go take a very COLD shower.

Disclaimer: I own Wally-he's one of my dog's.

Catherine awoke to the smell of coffee. Grissom slid into the room quietly unaware that Catherine was already awake.

"Good morning gorgeous". Catherine said as Grissom turned around.

"Good morning beautiful". He replied handing her a cup of hot tea.

"You remembered how I like my tea". Catherine responded pulling him in for a kiss.

Catherine loved her tea with just a hint of honey and a nice lemon wedge.

Grissom turned over so he was lying on his side, resting his head on Catherine's belly.

"Oh! They moved". Grissom said smiling.

"Yes, they kept me up most of the night doing that". Catherine replied running her fingers through Grissom's hair.

"I'm sorry that you're so uncomfortable, I wish I could carry the babies for you".

"I love you Gil". Catherine said pulling him against her.

They were so busy making out they didn't realize Lindsey was standing outside the door.

"I suppose I can't tell you to get a room since well—you're already in one". She said trying not to laugh.

Grissom and Catherine both smiled.

"Good morning"! Catherine replied.

"I'm so excited for today, we get to go pick out my dress for the wedding".

Grissom looks at Catherine confused.

"Her dress was on special order, which works out fine because I'm taking mine in for alterations".

"We should all probably start to get ready", Grissom suggested.

"I'm already showered, so I'm going to go play with Wally for awhile".

"I'm so glad we got her the Labrador puppy Gil, it will make the transition easier when the twins come". Catherine stated.

"I agree, and he's a wonderful and very affectionate puppy". Grissom smiled in agreement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Grissom pulled out his Greg Maddox jersey to wear to the baseball game.

"That jersey looks good on you". A voice called out.

Catherine smiled big as he turned around looking at Catherine clad in her Carlos Zambrano jersey.

"I have a huge surprise for Lindsey". Grissom said.

"What's that"?

"We're going to Wrigley Field in July for Ryne Sanberg's induction to the Hall of Fame and she's going to meet him".

"Oh my god, she's going to absolutely freak". Catherine said.

"I know, it should be a lot of fun".

Catherine looked at him.

"What's wrong"?

"I'm not sure I'll be able to travel because of the babies, I'll be almost 5 ½ months along".

"I'm sorry to be honest I got the tickets before we knew you were pregnant. I can just sell them ".

"You'll do no such thing, you take Lindsey and have a great time, we have awhile to plan that day". She replied kissing him.

Grissom looked at his watch, "The guys will be here any minute as will the gals and JT".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The guys arrived right on time to pick Grissom up. Catherine kissed him goodbye as did Lindsey. "Be safe"! Catherine called out as the vehicle exited the driveway.

The guys waved goodbye and drove off to Las Vegas Stadium.

Mia, Sara and JT pulled up a short time later.

"They're here mom"!

Lindsey opened the door allowing Mia, Sara and JT to come in.

"What a fabulous house Catherine". Mia said hugging her and rubbing her belly gently.

Lindsey hugged Mia and Sara and took JT off her hands while they sat down to talk to Catherine.

JT looked at Lindsey.

"Issy Nemo"?

Lindsey laughed, "We're going to watch movies but not '_Finding Nemo'_ ok"?

JT just nodded.

"Lindsey, let's get going to go pick up your dress". Catherine called out.

"Come on J Ty we're going shopping". Lindsey said taking a hold of his hand.

The girls and JT all go into Mia's vehicle and drove off to the bridal shop.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The guys arrived to the ball game with enough time to tailgate and drink beers.

"So, Griss are you ready to get married tomorrow"?

Grissom smiled, "Yeah, I can't wait to make Catherine my wife".

The guys finally went into the game about 15 minutes before it started so that they could fine their seats.

They were sitting in the bleachers just beyond the 3rd baseline.

"What awesome seats Warrick, where did you get the tickets"? Greg asked.

"A friend of mine who lives in Chicago has connections at Wrigley".

"Who is he, Dusty Baker"?

Warrick just laughed and shook his head.

Grissom laughed, "I doubt it, but thank you Warrick this is really great". Grissom replied.

The game finally started and the guys sat back drinking their beers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The girls had returned to the house and were already on their 2nd movie.

"Wow, Tom Cruise looks so good with the spiked hair and no shirt". Mia said grinning.

"Don't let Warrick hear you say that". Sara chuckled in response.

"Oh, believe me Warrick is well—you know"? Mia replied.

"We know". Catherine and Sara said in unison.

Lindsey just shook her head and laughed.

"JT and I are going to go watch '_Bambi_' while you three watch your girly movies".

"She truly is just like Grissom isn't she"? Sara asked looking at Catherine.

"You'd swear he was her birth father, I mean she loves bugs, baseball and she's going with him to the Entomological Convention next month in Florida to learn how '_Black Turpentine Beetle_' causes damage". Catherine replied laughing.

The girls continued on with their movies and at about 5:30 they decided to put in a couple of pizzas.

Lindsey had changed JT into his pajamas as well as changed his diaper.

"JT and I are going to go watch some of '_Tarzan'_ and then go to bed so we're not tired for tomorrow". Lindsey said hugging everyone good night.

Lindsey and JT went into the big den and got into their sleeping bags and fell asleep just as Kala found Tarzan.

Catherine, Sara and Mia finally fell asleep themselves at about 2:30 AM after reminiscing about Grissom and Catherine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Cubs had won the game 10-0 Maddox had 13 Ks and pitched a perfect game.

The guys took Grissom to the Ice House Lounge for a few hours before they returned to the Mirage for the night.

"Goodnight Griss, see you in the morning". Greg said going into his room.

Warrick and Nick said their goodnights and returned to the room they were sharing with Greg.

Grissom got into bed and quickly fell asleep thinking of Catherine and the life they were about to begin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Summary: It's Gil and Catherine's wedding day! This chapter does contain some angst.**

**A/N: I am incredibly unhappy with this story. It's poorly written and it's basically sucks altogether. Anyways, R –n- R if you'd like to let me know how much it sucks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. 'Thank You for Loving Me'-compliments of Jon Bon Jovi and 'This One's For the Girl' compliments of Martina McBride.**

The Las Vegas sun was shinning through into the living room where Catherine and the rest were still fast asleep.

Lindsey and JT had already been awake for almost 2 hours.

"Mom, its 10:30 I think you better wake up". Lindsey said gently shaking her.

JT had gone over to Sara and kissed her forehead then moving to kiss her belly.

Sara turned over and smiled looking up at JT who giggled as Sara gently poked his ribs.

"Mom, I'm serious you're getting married in like 3 hours". Lindsey said again.

Catherine turned over, "Alright I'm up"! Catherine replied.

Mia looked over at Sara and JT and smiled. She admired Sara for being so strong. Sara had gone through so much in the last 14 months. Sara looked over at Mia who had a big grin on her face. Catherine had noticed it as well.

"What had you smiling"? Sara queried

"She's thinking about how Uncle Rick is going to look in a tuxedo or rather without one". Lindsey announced.

"Lindsey Elizabeth Willows"! Catherine gasped.

Mia laughed, "She's right, this will be the first big event that Warrick and I will be at as a couple".

They all laughed.

"We should all start getting ready". Sara suggested.

"JT and I are already bathed, but we're not going to get dressed quite yet". Lindsey replied.

No was ready for what was about to be said.

"Lindsey, JT already has a mother and I'd appreciate if you'd let me do the things that a mother is suppose to do". Sara snapped.

Lindsey looked at Sara shocked and so upset that she ran off to her bedroom.

"Issy! Issy"! JT called out.

"JT your mom doesn't want me around you anymore so you better just go away". Lindsey replied clearly crying.

Catherine sighed, "Sara, she's not trying to replace you- - she's trying to help you out so that you don't get so tired". Catherine replied getting up and going towards Lindsey's room.

Sara felt extremely guilty. She knew Lindsey loved JT and that she was really just trying to help.

Mia went over by Sara, "She means well Sara, she loves that little boy and I think she's trying to help out because she doesn't want to lose you. She knows that you're sick and she's afraid if you do to much that something will happen to you ". Mia whispered trying to keep from crying.

Sara nodded, "I didn't mean to snap at her and she's JT's best friend and now I've hurt his best friend and he knows it". Sara replied crying.

Catherine had calmed Lindsey down enough that she allowed JT to finally come into the room. Mia had decided to go get ready and Sara went to go talk to Lindsey.

"Can I talk to Lindsey for a moment"? Sara asked as Catherine looked up.

Catherine nodded and went into her bedroom to get ready herself.

"Lindsey, I'm so sorry that I snapped at you. I seem to get angry at the most in opportune times. I know that you're just trying to help".

"I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you". Lindsey replied her voice quiet.

"I promise you I'm not going anywhere sweetie, my chemo has been going really well and I've even gained 17 lbs which is good for the baby".

Lindsey hugged Sara still crying.

"I love you Aunt Sara". Lindsey whispered.

"I love you too Linds". Sara replied.

"Should we dress JT together"? Lindsey suggested.

"I'd like that but I have to go get ready and apologize to your mom, I'm afraid I've upset her and this is her big day". Sara said ashamed.

Lindsey smiled, "Alright, well we'll get ready and see you in a little while".

Sara smiled and went into one of the bathrooms to shower but not before stopping to talk to Catherine.

"I owe you an apology Catherine, I'm sorry I snapped at Lindsey- - I seem to get upset at the worst times".

Catherine looked up, "It's alright she worries about you as do I. I'm not sure what we'd do without you around".

Sara smiled and accepted the hug from Catherine.

"I plan on sticking around for a long time". Sara replied.

Catherine smiled, "Good I'm glad, now let's go get ready".

Sara nodded and went into the bathroom across the hall from Catherine's room where she showered. Mia helped Lindsey with her hair and fixed JT's bow tie on his little tuxedo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The guys had already been up since 8 AM that morning. Warrick and Greg were showered and Grissom was practicing his 'I DO' in the mirror when Nick knocked on the door.

"Hey Griss are you doing ok"?

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous". Grissom replied wiping the sweat beads from his forehead.

"Well, Warrick and Greg are already showered so they're going to their apartments real quick to drop stuff off and then head back to your place for the wedding".

"Alright, well I'm already myself but I'll wait for you and we can catch a cab back to lab and pick up your vehicle". Grissom suggested.

"Sounds good, I'll be ready in about 20 minutes". Nick replied as headed back across the hall to his room.

Warrick and Greg popped their heads into Grissom's room.

"Later Griss, we'll see you back at your place in about 1 hour". Warrick said with a smile.

Grissom smiled and nodded.

Nick showered and got dressed and went to fix his hair forgetting that he had shaved it in honor of his wife. He smiled as he grabbed his duffel and walked out the door with the hotel key returning to Grissom's room once again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The gals had all gotten dress and JT looked so handsome in his little tuxedo.

"He looks like a mini Nicky on your wedding day". Catherine mused.

Sara smiled, "He looks just like his daddy".

"You ready mom"? Lindsey asked looking up at her.

"Yes, but the guys aren't here yet are they"?

"Actually, we just arrived". Warrick confirmed as he walked over to Mia and twirled her around.

Mia smiled, and leaned up to give Warrick a kiss.

Catherine moved towards the French doors.

Brass walked in the door and took his spot beside Catherine. Nick, Sara, Warrick, Mia, Lindsey, Greg and JT all took their positions ahead of Catherine and proceeded down the aisle.

'Marriage of Figaro' played in the background as Catherine began her journey down the aisle.

Grissom adjusted his bow tie and smiled as he took in the beautiful site before him.

Brass shook Grissom's hand as he turned Catherine over to him and took a seat next to Grissom's mother.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, if there is anyone here who objects speak now or forever hold your peace". The minister looked around.

"I Gil, take you Catherine to be my wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health in good times and bad all the days of my life".

I Catherine, take you Gil to be my husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health in good times and bad all days of my life".

Lindsey took the rings from JT's pillow and handed them to Grissom.

Gil took the ring and placed it on Catherine's finger, "With this ring I thee wed".

Catherine took Grissom's ring and placed it on his finger, "With this ring I thee wed".

"Without further ado I now pronounce for the first time Gil and Catherine Grissom". The Minister said.

Everyone walked back down the aisle as the close family and friends that were at the ceremony clapped and stood up.

Catherine and Gil had made it. They were finally married and neither could erase the smiles that were plastered on their faces.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Summary: It's time to party.

Disclaimer: Song is by Bon Jovi-therefore I don't own it.

A/N: I've been really busy lately, so I apologize for the tardiness. I'm hoping to get another couple of chapters by weeks end-otherwise it won't be till next week because I'm going FISHING! WOOOO HOOOO!

After the ceremony, pictures were taken and the food was served. There was spinach lasagna for Sara and meat lasagna for everyone else.

After dinner the music started and people began to dance.

Everyone stood up as Gil and Catherine went onto the dance floor.

"What a great idea to have a dance floor built into the patio". Sara said as she held Nick's hand.

"It's a rotating floor actually". Nick replied.

"Wow that is really cool". Greg replied as he sat sipping his beer.

"Everyone may I have your attention, let's all give a warm welcome for the first time dancing as husband and wife Gil and Catherine Grissom". Warrick said addressing everyone.

The first song came on and it was 'Thank You for Loving Me' by Bon Jovi.

Catherine looked up at Gil as they started swaying to the music. Grissom started to sing quietly into Catherine's ear.

It's hard for me to say the things

I want to say sometimes

There's no one here but you and me

And that broken old street light

Lock the doors

We'll leave the world outside

All I've got to give to you

Are these five words when I

Sara and Nick sat at their table kissing. Warrick had his arms around Mia's waist as they watched Catherine and Grissom dance.

Thank you for loving me

For being my eyes

When I couldn't see

For parting my lips

When I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me

Thank you for loving me

Lindsey was sitting on Greg's lap watching her mom and dad dance as an official couple for life.

"They're so good together". Lindsey said as she wiped a fallen tear.

Greg smiled, "They sure are"!

I never knew I had a dream

Until that dream was you

When I look into your eyes

The sky's a different blue

Cross my heart

I wear no disguise

If I tried, you'd make believe

That you believed my lies

Chorus:

Thank you for loving me

For being my eyes

When I couldn't see

For parting my lips

When I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me

Everyone else came out on to the dance floor and joined the newly married couple. Nick placed his hand gently on Sara's belly and smiled.

Grissom kissed Catherine with such passion that after awhile they almost forgot where they were.

"I love you Catherine Marie Grissom, thank you so much for loving me".

"Thank you for loving me Gil, I love you so much". She replied tears springing from her eyes.

You pick me up when I fall down

You ring the bell before they count me out

If I was drowning you would part the sea

And risk your own life to rescue me

Solo

Lock the doors

We'll leave the world outside

All I've got to give to you

Are these five words when I

Chorus:

Thank you for loving me

For being my eyes

When I couldn't see

You parted my lips

When I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me

When I couldn't fly

Oh, you gave me wings

You parted my lips

When I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me

A new song came on and Nick and Sara danced with Grissom and Catherine.

Sara smiled at Grissom.

"What's that smile for Sara"? Grissom questioned.

"You're finally a married man Gil Grissom, never thought I'd see the day". Sara replied still grinning.

"Yes, but I think the fact that I'm going to be a new father in a few months scares me just a bit more than being a husband".

"You're going to be a wonderful father, I mean Lindsey loves you so much and you're having twins and that's twice the joy",

Grissom looked down at Sara's stomach.

"What's wrong Griss"? Sara questioned.

"Just thinking about how strong you are in battling your leukemia and being pregnant at the same time".

Sara smiled, "You've given me love and support Griss, you all have given me the courage and the strength I need".

Sara leaned up to give him a hug and he returned it.

"Catherine and I were talking about the whole godparents' thing and we'd love it if you and Nicky were the godparents of the twins". Grissom replied.

"I'm sure I can speak for Nicky when I say that we would be honored to be the godparents' for the twins".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone had danced with everyone else and it was finally time to cut the cake.

Grissom and Catherine cut into the cake and fed each other a couple of bites and then posed for some pictures.

Nick and Sara were dancing together as were Greg and Lindsey.

Catherine was happy to see how good Sara was feeling. JT was dancing with Mia and then went over to get Lindsey to dance with him so that Mia could dance with Warrick.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The reception ended and Lindsey went home with Warrick and Mia, while Gil and Catherine stayed in the honeymoon suite at the Bellagio. Nick, Sara and the gang went in on the room just like they had done for their wedding.

The next day Catherine and Grissom would head to George Town, Cayman Islands.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Summary: Gil and Catherine are back from their honeymoon.

**A/N: I got a review how it was basically impossible for Sara to have leukemia and be pregnant-so I went back and found the info I used to back up that it WASN'T impossible: The survival of _pregnant_ and non-pregnant women with acute leukemia has improved with the availability of modern ****chemotherapy**** and supportive care. Remission rates are of 70-75 for ****pregnant women****. No fetal malformations and no late side effects have been reported in children born to mothers who were treated for acute leukemia _during early pregnancy. _Sara also has one of the most treatable forms of cancer which is CML.**

Warrick, Mia and Lindsey waited for Grissom and Catherine to get off their plane.

Lindsey saw them approach the end of the walkway so she ran towards them.

She gave them each a great big hug.

"Hey sweetie, we missed you so much". Grissom said picking her up and spinning her around.

"I missed you to Dad". Lindsey replied hugging him once again.

Lindsey looked at Catherine's belly that had grown quite a bit in 2 weeks.

"How are the twins treating you"? Mia asked hugging Catherine.

"Oh, they've been treating me well. I feel great". Catherine replied with a smile.

Warrick and Grissom were talking about what they did on the honeymoon.

"It was so hot, we stayed inside a lot but there were plenty of things to do". Grissom replied with a smirk.

Warrick just laughed and smirked back.

Lindsey, Catherine and Mia were busy chatting while they waited for the luggage to start moving around the baggage claim.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Catherine, Grissom and Lindsey were dropped back off at their house and decided to have everyone over to share pictures and stories.

After everyone arrived, Catherine started in with how Grissom swam with huge sting rays and how one dolphin 'kissed' Catherine's belly.

The girls thought that was sweet.

Catherine started laughing.

"What's so funny Cath"? Warrick asked.

"There was this turtle that was chasing Gil, it was hilarious I swear I was laughing so hard I could have had the twins right there on the beach.

"SQUIRT"! JT squealed.

"Yes, it was baby sea turtle and it wanted to play with Gil but he thought it was trying to attack him". Catherine said trying so hard not to laugh.

Everyone was in stitches.

"I have something to share with you guys". Sara said interrupting quick between silences.

Everyone looked at her including Nick who had no idea what she was about to say.

"What's wrong"? Greg asked with a worried tone.

"Nothing, I'm great. I'm in remission and hopefully this time it's for a good long time".

Everyone smiled and Nick started crying.

"Are you sure"? Catherine asked.

"Yes, they took the test 3 different times just to be sure. In fact I've been in remission for three weeks and the baby is doing great she's just perfect in fact".

Nick looked at Sara, "She"?

Sara smiled, "Yes, we're going to have a little girl".

Catherine smiled, "We also found out that we're having one of each".

"Congratulations"! Nick said.

"Yeah, congratulations man"! Warrick replied.

"Thanks guys"! Grissom said smiling.

"I think we should get going". Nick said looking to Sara.

"Yeah, JT needs to get to bed because he's been up late for the past few nights with Lindsey". Sara replied smiling.

Lindsey went over by JT who was sitting next to Sara rubbing her belly.

"Ti amo il mio insetto piccolo dolce". Lindsey said looking at JT.

"Ii amo"! JT replied hugging Lindsey goodnight.

Grissom looked at Sara.

"When did your son learn Italian"?

"From Lindsey, she's been teaching him more sign language and now German and Italian". Sara said with a chuckle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After everyone left Grissom, Catherine and Lindsey cuddled for awhile. Grissom and Catherine were worried about how Lindsey would make the transition from being an only child to having a new brother and sister.

"Lindsey, how do you feel about your mom having twins"? Grissom asked as he rubbed her back gently.

"I'm happy, I won't be alone anymore and I'll have someone to play with all the time". Lindsey said cuddling against Grissom.

Catherine looked upset.

"What's wrong mom"?

Catherine looked down at Lindsey, "I'm sorry that I haven't paid more attention to you recently".

Lindsey smiled at Catherine.

"I love you mom, you've been a wonderful mom to me and I wouldn't replace you for anyone in the world".

"Not even Sara"? Catherine questioned.

"I love Auntie Sara, but I could never live with her permanently". Lindsey replied with a chuckle.

Lindsey gently rubbed Catherine's belly and put her head down on it.

"They're kicking up a storm, can you feel that"? Lindsey asked excitedly.

After Lindsey got no response she looked up to see her mom and dad fast asleep. Grissom had his hand protectively over Catherine's stomach with his other hand intertwined with hers.

She covered them with a blanket, gave them both a kiss and went off to bed herself.

**A/N: Translation for _Ti amo il mio insetto piccolo dolce- _I love you my sweet little bug and _Ti amo_- I love you (all in Italian).**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Summary: Catherine, Sara, Nick and Grissom talk over baby names.

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating much. I've been busy looking for a job while working a PT job. Hope this chapter is ok. I've picked the names out for both the Stokes and Grissom babies.

Grissom was in the kitchen making sandwiches for his girls, while they relaxed out by the pool.

"Mom, I have some ideas about names for the twins". Lindsey said putting her cold glass on top of Catherine's belly.

"Well, as soon as your dad gets out her with my peanut butter and green olive sandwich and your turkey sandwich we'll talk about names". Catherine replied smiling.

Grissom came out with a fresh pitcher of lemonade, water and beer for himself.

"Here is your PB&J with olives". Grissom said making a face putting it in front of Catherine.

"That's disgusting mom"!

Catherine just smiled, "Yum, this is soooo good".

Grissom placed Lindsey's turkey BLT in front of her and she smiled.

"Desdemona"! Gil blurted

"What"? Lindsey questioned.

"We should name our little girl Desdemona".

"No Shakespeare names". Catherine said giving Grissom a look.

Lindsey put the book of baby names on the table and opened it to the ones she had flagged as possibilities.

"You know Aunt Sara and Uncle Nicky picked out a name". Lindsey said paging through the names.

"They picked a name and didn't tell us"? Catherine questioned.

"Yep, and I'm not telling you". Lindsey replied giggling.

Catherine smiled and shook her head.

"If I remember correctly, I was the one who thought of the name Lindsey". Grissom said smiling.

"Did you really"?

"Yes, he did sweetie. Eddie was off high and drunk and Dad was my birthing coach".

"You were the most beautiful thing, your mom fell asleep shortly after feeding you so I held you for about 4 hours and watched you sleep and then you opened your eyes and looked up at me and smiled and cooed".

Catherine had tears stinging her eyes, "You never told me that".

Gil smiled, "That was one of the happiest days of my life. You reached up with your hand and wrapped it around my finger and the name Lindsey popped into my head and when I said it for the first time you looked up at me and smiled".

Lindsey had started crying.

"I'm sorry I made you cry kiddo". Grissom said tapping his leg for her to come and sit on his lap.

Lindsey got up and gave Grissom a hug.

"I love you Dad, thank you for adopting me".

Grissom held her in his arms.

"I love you too butterfly".

Catherine smiled and wiped a tear that had fallen.

"Alright, time to talk about names". Grissom said pulling the book more center so they could all look at it.

"Angela"? Grissom suggested.

"Angela Joy Grissom"? Lindsey replied.

"Alright, we'll put that down". Grissom replied writing it down on their baby name list.

"Jack Ryan, Ryan William, Jack William"? Catherine suggested looking from Lindsey to Grissom.

"We could use John but call him Jack"? Lindsey suggested.

"I'm going to put down the names Jack, Ryan and I'll put William under middle name possibilities". Catherine replied.

"How about Samantha and either Rose, Athena or Olivia as middle names"?

"Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom". Grissom replied.

"I like that as a middle name, I like it a lot". Catherine said smiling big.

"I like Isabella". Grissom replied.

"Oh, I love that". Catherine said matter of factly.

Lindsey looked at both of them.

"You can't name my sister Isabella".

"Why not"? Grissom questioned.

"Well, I guess I have to tell you now. That is the name Nick and Sara picked out".

"Isabella Stokes, oh that sounds good". Catherine said.

"Isabella Catherine Stokes and just in case the ultrasound was wrong and they have a boy they've picked the name Aidan Maddox William Stokes". Lindsey said all at once.

Grissom laughed, "Sounds like they're planning on a boy more than a girl".

Lindsey smiled, "They're definitely having a girl because Sara is carrying differently than she did with JT".

"Well, we're planning on one boy and one girl but I suppose we should have two girl names picked out and two boy names just in case". Catherine said writing down a few more names.

"So, what are the names that we've come up with"? Grissom asked.

"Well, between Lindsey and I we have Grace, Olivia, Samantha, Sofia, Madalyn, Christopher, Michael, Ryan, Jack, Brian and Louisa". Catherine said reading off her list.

"Alright, well I have Abaigeal, Annabella, Grace, Natalie, Thomas, William, Jack, Joseph, Elijah and Matthew but spelled Mateo which is the Spanish spelling and it means God's gift". Grissom said reading off his list.

"It looks like you have two of the same names those being Grace and Jack". Lindsey said as she read of her list.

"Well, I actually like Abaigeal Grace and Jack William". Catherine said highlighting those two names.

"Jack means God has been gracious". Lindsey said smiling.

Catherine smiled, "I think we just chose names for our twins".

"I think we did". Grissom replied with a smile.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Summary: Catherine and Grissom finally share the names they have picked out for the twins with rest of their 'family'.

A/N: I have a sinus infection so I may no update for awhile-besides it's been in the high 80s and 90s lately. I love the name Jack-my brother's friend's little boy is Jackson and it fits him so perfectly and he has the greatest blue eyes like his Dad so that is how I envisioned the Grissom male.

Catherine was sleeping soundly next to Lindsey on the bed with Grissom came in.

He smiled and gently lifted Lindsey up and carried her into her bedroom.

"Goodnight daddy". Lindsey whispered turning over and falling back asleep almost immediately.

Ever since Catherine and he had gotten together Lindsey's behavior had improved, not to mention her grades. She had been almost falling math and science and now was at the top of her class in both subjects.

She had aced her science project and had also aced a big math exam that was for over 70 of her final grade. He was so proud of her.

Grissom joined a now awake Catherine on the bed and they talked awhile before finally falling asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day Lindsey and JT stayed with a babysitter while Grissom and Catherine went to work. Catherine was officially put on lab only duty with Sara while the men worked out in the field.

Catherine looked over at Sara and smiled.

"What"? Sara asked with a smirk

"I understand you picked out a name and didn't tell us"?

Sara laughed, "Well, we wanted it to be a surprise but Lindsey told us she had to tell you because you were thinking of the same name".

"Yes, but we finally picked out two names". Catherine said smiling.

"What did you finally decide on"? Sara asked.

"Abaigeal Grace and either Jack or Jackson William".

"Those are great names we had considered Jack before settling on James Tyler". Sara replied.

"I love the name Isabella and it'll go great with Stokes". Catherine said smiling.

Sara smiled, "Nick is so excited that we're having a girl. He went out and bought this sweet little pink dress with a strawberry in the middle and little diaper pants to go with it".

"Grissom bought each of the twins Cubs outfits one with shorts and one with a little skirt". Catherine replied with a laugh.

"Greg and Warrick got Isabella little CSI hats and t-shirts". Sara replied pulling them out of a bag she had by her foot.

"They got the twins little Forensic pullovers and t-shirts as well". Catherine said pulling out her stuff to show Sara.

The women just laughed and shook their heads.

"Our kids are going to be spoiled, oh and we've decided to name Greg as Godfather and Mia as Godmother of Isabella".

"That's great and well I know that Grissom told you we'd love it if you were Godparents for the twins"?

"Yes and we can't wait to spend time with them and tell them stories about their mom and dad and how they got together". Sara replied with a smirk.

"Our kids are going to grow up to be great friends like us or at least I hope they do". Catherine said smiling.

"Ditto"! Sara replied smiling.

A/N: I know short and it sux but I'm not feeling well and need to go to bed. I promise the next one will be longer-I'm also stuck at the moment on exactly where to go from here. I might get another chapter in before the weekend is over.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Summary: Gil paints the nursery as a surprise to Catherine while she's out shopping with Sara.

A/N: I have no inspiration to continue this story. Thank you to those who stuck with it through 21 chapters. I've also changed the name of the baby girl Grissom. I know people hate Sophia-but since it's my story and I've always like the name that's what it will be-except it will be Madalyn Sophia Grissom….and the male is Jack William Grissom. The name change will take place next chapter.

Catherine was out with Sara, Lindsey and Mia and Gil was at home with Greg, Warrick, Nick and JT.

The girls decided to grab something to eat in the food court before shopping.

"Can I pick out some outfits for the babies"? Lindsey asked looking from her mom to Sara.

"Sure thing kiddo, you picked out that handsome outfit for JT at Christmas time and he looked just like his Dad". Sara replied with a huge smile.

Lindsey smiled as she finished her French fries.

The girls threw away their garbage and headed for _Old Navy Baby_ first and then would proceed to _Baby Gap._

"Oh my, that has to be the sweetest little dress I've ever seen". Catherine said looking at what Mia was holding up.

Mia held up a white floral dress with small lavender flowers and a lavender cardigan to match.

"I think you both should get one for the girls". Mia said smiling holding up the smallest one.

Sara took one and put it in her cart as did Catherine.

They paid for the few things they bought and headed out towards _Baby Gap. _

Lindsey picked out a soft pink 2 pc out fit that was part of the 'Barnyard Friends' collection that had a duck on it for Isabella and a pair of pajama's for Abbie and a pair for Jack.

Abbie's were pink with a zebra on the front and pin stripped bottoms and for Jack she picked out a set that said 'Pint Size' with a cow on the shirt and pin stripped bottoms.

After leaving '_Baby Gap' _they went into a store where they had baptism gowns.

Sara found one that was just perfect as did Catherine.

Sara picked one out that was called Madeline style and Catherine picked out the Laci style and the Mason versions.

"Oh, Cath, Sara those are beautiful". Mia said looking at the gowns more closely.

"Well, I think we are done for the time being". Sara said stifling a yawn.

Catherine nodded, "I could use a nap myself".

Mia smiled, "Thanks for letting me tag along".

"You're godmother of little Bella here". Sara said rubbing her stomach.

"And, I'm so proud that you've picked me". Mia replied smiling.

"You've been so good to me and JT loves you and you dating Nicky's best friend so you're part of the family now".

Catherine smiled, "Don't tell Greg you said that".

"Greg is one of my best friends and so I think it all works out ok". Sara replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The guys were listening to music, painting the walls when the phone rang.

"Hello"?

"Hey baby, we're heading home we're just going to drop Mia off at Rick's and we'll be there in a bit".

Grissom smiled, "Alright, I love you Catherine".

"I love you too Gil".

They hung up and Grissom told everyone to get a move on so that the room could be finished by the time Catherine walked in the door.

Grissom had blocked off the nursery for the last week because he was busy putting a bassinet and crib together among other things.

"Catherine is going to absolutely love this, especially the beautiful artwork". Nick said smiling.

"I hope so Wendy Walls is one of the best in the business of painting rooms for babies". Grissom replied.

The room was made up of Noah's ark and a Cubs mobile over Jack's crib and a butterfly mobile over Abby's crib. Grissom had talked to Lindsey about both she and Abby being his butterflies, and she decided she could live with that as long as he was still ok with her calling him Dad.

Grissom smiled at the thought as he finished hanging up the mobile for his soon to be baby daughter.

Grissom thought about her name and he wasn't so sure about it anymore.

Little did he know that Catherine was feeling the same exact way.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Summary: Catherine and Grissom pick a new name for their baby girl.

A/N: Ok, after typing up 10 pages I deleted it all and re-did pretty much the entire chapter. Warrick did propose but nothing else is going to happen in this story.

Catherine arrived home and immediately blurted to Grissom she wasn't sure about the name Abaigael for their daughter.

"I agree I happen to like the name Madelyn Sophia better". Grissom smiled.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, we were at the mall and Sara ran into an old buddy of hers from Harvard who just had a little girl and her name was Sophia Madelyn".

"Alright then, Madelyn Sophia Grissom it is". Grissom replied smiling.

"I have to tuck Lindsey in she has her 2nd to last day of school tomorrow and she wants to get some sleep because its all parties for the last two days". Catherine replied with a smirk.

Grissom kissed his wife and followed her to Lindsey's room.

"Oh, before I forget I have a surprise waiting for you but I'd like Lindsey to see it with you so maybe tomorrow after school"?

"Sounds great"!

Grissom gave Lindsey and hug and kiss and tucked her in, followed by Catherine.

"Night bug"! Grissom said walking towards her door.

"Night baby"!

"Night mom, night dad"!

Lindsey woke up the next morning and quickly got ready for school. It was her last day of school and there were nothing but parties all day long.

Lindsey's science project on the "Walking Stick' had won the science award and a $1500 prize.

Grissom smiled as Lindsey twirled in her new skirt that she had gotten from _American Eagle._

"I'm so proud of you Lindsey, I love you very much". Grissom said as he walked by her room where she was fixing her long soft blond hair.

"I love you to Dad". She replied hugging him.

"Now remember, we're all going to your mom's Dr's. appointment when you get out of school at 1pm so we can see the babies on the new 4-d ultrasound".

Lindsey's face lit up like the sun that shone through the window.

"I can't wait"!

Grissom smiled, "You ready for school? I'm going to take you on my way to go get some olives and strawberry yogurt for your mom".

Lindsey scrunched up her face in disgust, "That's so gross, but wait her newest craving is peanut butter on top on olives".

Grissom scrunched up his face when he heard that.

"That is pretty gross, and mom thinks my bugs are gross". Grissom replied with a smirk.

Lindsey giggled as she and Grissom got into the Denali and drove off towards school.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Grissom paid for the groceries and arrived back home to see Catherine sitting in the hot tub with Sara and Mia.

"Mia, don't you work"? Grissom asked with a smirk.

"You gave me off because you were in a really good mood".

"Can I get anyone anything"? Grissom asked.

"Lemonade's all around and some yogurt and olives". Catherine replied.

"Yum"! Sara replied.

"I'd rather eat one of Griss' experiments". Mia replied laughing.

"That can be arranged, he keeps them in his lab fridge in the office". Sara said.

The girl's laughed as Grissom came out with a mess of goodies that they all could eat.

Mia broke out in a big grin.

"What has you smiling so big"? Sara questioned..

"Probably, that sexy man she's been dating for almost 2 yrs". Catherine replied.

Grissom raised his brow at Catherine and she just smirked at him.

"You know you're sexy baby". She said leaning over to kiss him.

"Spill it Dickerson". Sara said laughing.

"Warrick proposed".

"That's great"! Catherine exclaimed.

Grissom smiled, "I'm happy for both of you".

"Now, you just need to get married and have a baby then we can work on Greggo". Sara replied.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Summary: Grissom shows Catherine the twins Nursery

A/N: I'm not ending the story…I'm just not putting in Warrick and Mia's wedding because this is suppose to be a G/C story and it has become more of a G/C and N/S story. I get the sense that no one likes the story because the reviews have pretty much stopped. I may or may not continue after this.

Lindsey came out the doors after school that afternoon to see her parents kissing.

"Mom, Dad my friends are all watching you"! Lindsey said getting in the back of the Denali.

They laughed and proceeded to the hospital for the 4-D ultrasound.

"How was school baby"? Catherine asked.

"It was great, Sal Palengrino kissed me".

"He did WHAT? Who's Sal"? Grissom questioned.

"Lindsey's new crush"! Catherine replied with a smirk.

"He speaks the most beautiful Italian, and since I taught myself last summer we're able to talk to each other and no one knows what we're saying". Lindsey replied smiling.

Grissom looked at Catherine then back at Lindsey.

"He asked me to the movies on Saturday afternoon, I mean if it's ok". Lindsey replied.

"I'd like to meet this Sal before my daughter goes off to a dark movie theater with a hormonal teenager". Grissom said.

"Uncle Greg did a background and criminal check as well as checked AFIS and he's completely clean, other than being on parole".

"PAROLE, what the- -

"I'm kidding Dad, he's clean and he's a US citizen so he's not going to try and get me to marry him so he can stay in the US".

"So, is he a good kisser Linds"?

"MOM, I can't share that sort of thing with you".

"You better believe you can share it with me though". Grissom responded almost firmly.

Lindsey put her face down as if she had been defeated.

"Lindsey, I just don't want something to happen to you I mean in our line of work we see so much".

"I took the self-defense class through the JR. CSI class and I also learned some moves from Uncle Warrick. I won't have sex before I'm married and I promise I'll be careful".

"Alright, we'll introduce ourselves to his parents and have them over for dinner and you and Sal can go for a ride on Flower and Nemo".

Lindsey smiled, "Thank you Dad I know he'll enjoy a horseback ride through the backwoods".

"You'll take Wally with you though because he's an excellent guard dog".

"Alright, I promise". Lindsey replied.

They pulled into the parking lot and walked inside to the Dr's office.

Catherine got into a gown behind a curtain while Grissom and Lindsey waited on the other side.

"Are you ready to really see your babies Mrs. Grissom"?

Catherine smiled, "I sure am".

The doctor put a cool gel on Catherine's stomach and then proceeded with a small instrument.

"There you go, there is the little girl and your little boy is right there". She said moving the instrument a little to the left.

"We picked out names already". Lindsey said proudly.

"Really, what have you decided on"? Doctor Ford questioned.

"We chose Madelyn and Jack". Grissom replied.

Doctor Ford smiled, "What great names".

"Thank you". Catherine replied,

"Well, Mrs. Grissom you're now about 34 weeks along and I'd like to induce labor right at 37 weeks, so you're officially on maternity leave as of Friday so stay in bed as much as possible".

Catherine smiled, "I've actually been out of work for the last week anyways because I can't sit or stand for long periods of time so that shouldn't be a problem".

Doctor Ford smiled, "Good, so why do we schedule your inducement and it's possible a C-Section will be needed but I won't know until I examine you".

Grissom smiled as he kissed Catherine and left the room with Lindsey.

The doctor checked Catherine and she was already dilated 3cm.

"Is that to much too early"? Catherine asked.

"No, but I want to see you again the day after tomorrow and then again three times next week and the week after that".

"Thank you doctor, how about July 29 for the babies"? Catherine suggested.

"Sounds good and we'll make it for 6 am, ok"?

"Alright"! Catherine said as she finished getting dressed and grabbed the 5 pictures from the ultrasound.

"So, mom when are the babies coming"? Lindsey asked.

"They'll be here in a couple of weeks possibly sooner. I'm already 3cm dilated so that means I only have 7 more cm's to go".

"What if you and Aunt Sara have your babies on the same day"? Lindsey asked again.

"Well, we were going to try and plan around that so I could be with her but I can't move around so well and I'm to be on bed rest until the babies inducement day but if that happens Sara and I are going to try and get a room together or at least next to each other". Catherine smiled.

"I'm staying with Uncle Warrick and Mia while you're in the hospital right"?

"That's right, is that ok"? Grissom asked.

"Yeah, I just want to be here when the babies come".

"Don't worry you will definitely be here to see Madelyn and Jack when they arrive". Catherine said.

"Good, I'm happy to hear that". Lindsey replied hugging her Mom and Dad as the drove back home.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Summary: Catherine goes into labor

A/N: The continuation of this story will be determined by reviews. I'm all for criticism, but it should be said in a nice way. If you've ever seen Father of The Bride II-that is what the nursery looks like-except made up for twins. This chapter is my longest by far. Please R and R.

After getting back from the doctor Grissom covered Catherine's eyes with a blindfold and led her to the nursery.

"Are you ready"? Grissom questioned.

Catherine smiled, "Just take the blindfold off already".

Grissom removed the blindfold and Lindsey snapped a picture of Catherine's expression.

"Oh, Gil it's gorgeous". Catherine practically whispered trying to hold back tears.

"We have a couple of other things for you mom". Lindsey said picking up some gift bags.

"Why don't we go into the living room and I'll get some water and lemonade and we can open them up in there"? Grissom suggested.

They all proceeded to the living room where Lindsey put the gift in front of Catherine.

"Why did you get me more, I mean I had a baby shower". Catherine said.

"These are gifts Dad and I picked out together and I picked out something special from me to them". Lindsey replied.

Catherine opened a small box and inside where to small gold rings with the letters M and J on them.

"Aww, baby rings they're so sweet".

Catherine opened the next box and inside there were two bracelets with the names Madelyn and Jack on them.

"Oh, I love you two so much". Catherine said pulling Lindsey and Grissom into a hug".

"We love you to Cath".

Lindsey smiled, "And we love you to Jack and Maddy".

Lindsey and Catherine had fallen asleep almost immediately after lying down on the bed.

Grissom had to go over and talk to Nick about a case and thought it would be easier in person since he had the files with him.

He wrote a quick note to Cath and Lindsey to let him know where he would be.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Grissom pulled up into the driveway and saw that Sara's vehicle was in the drive but not Nick's.

Sara answered the door with a painful expression.

"Sara, are you ok"? Grissom asked moving to go inside.

"My water just broke and - - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH shit it hurts Griss".

"Alright, where's JT"?

"He's asleeeeep- - AHHHHHHHH damn Griss this baby isn't going to wait for a hospital".

"I'm calling Brass, and he'll come and stay with JT and I'll page Nicky".

Sara continued her breathing.

"Griss- - I'm only 35 weeks it's too early". Sara replied as she tried not to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you'd rather have your husband instead of your boss here with you while you're in labor".

"No, Griss if I had to pick someone to be here with me in place of Nicky it'd be you". Sara smiled as she held onto Grissom's hand during a contraction.

"GIL"?

"Brass, we're in here". Grissom hollered back.

Brass rushed into the living room where Sara was sitting down with her knees bent.

"Is she about to deliver"?

"Yes, I won't be able to make it to the hospital and I've paged Nicky three times".

"Sara"? Nick called out.

"NICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK, ah shit I'm not sure we're having a girl anymore". Sara screeched.

"Oh, baby you're having the baby"? Nick questioned.

"I say we try to get her to the hospital, I mean now that there are the two of us". Grissom suggested to Nick.

"Ok, I'll go put the seats down in the Denali and some sheets".

"I'll drive". Grissom said grabbing Nick's keys.

"Thank you Jim". Sara said squeezing his hand gently.

"We'll see you in a little while ok"? Brass replied.

Sara nodded as Grissom lifted Sara into his arms.

Grissom placed Sara in the back seat where Nick was sitting.

"Alright, Sara you're doing good baby". Nick replied as he placed a blanket over her waist.

"Oh, shit I can see the head- - step on it Griss".

Between Sara's screaming and Nick's commands Grissom was about to scream himself but kept thinking of Catherine and the babies they created and if she were in this situation he'd want the driver kept calm.

"I need to push NOW"! Sara screamed.

"We're almost there and Brass called to make sure someone was waiting for us". Nick replied.

"Hurry, it really hurts".

"That's because you're doing this all natural without an epidural". Grissom responded.

Grissom finally turned into Desert Palm Birthing Center where they were waiting for Sara.

"Hi Nick, Hi Sara". Dr. Skoda said taking Sara's hand after she was placed on the gurney.

"I understand you're going to have this baby now"?

"I'm about 8 cm dilated and I'm ready to push".

"Well, we'll get you checked and make sure you and the baby are ok before we do any pushing alright"?

"Thank you Emily". Nick said as he took Sara's hand.

"Grissom wait"? Sara called out.

He turned around and walked back by Sara.

"Thank you for getting me to the hospital, promise that you'll come back and see Isabella Catherine later on"?

"I promise". He replied giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Give my love to Catherine and Lindsey". Sara said again.

Grissom nodded as his phone rang.

"Hey baby".

"Gil, something's wrong with the babies I think I better get to the hospital". Catherine said into the phone in clear panic.

"I'm on my way, Sara is about to deliver herself and I just finished getting her to the hospital".

"Hurry, because I really think something's wrong".

"I'm calling an ambulance, have Lindsey wait for them and I promise I'll be there by the time they arrive".

"Ok, I love you Gil". Catherine said in such a way that scared Gil.

"I love you Catherine, I love you so much". He said before hanging up and calling an ambulance.

He called for an ambulance when his phone rang again and before he could even say anything he heard something he'd never forget.

"Dad, they took mom to the hospital because the babies are in trouble".

"What"?

"They took mom and said that I couldn't go with because I was too young and they wouldn't let me say goodbye to mom". Lindsey said starting to cry.

"Lindsey"? A voice called out.

"Uncle Greg". Lindsey said dropping the phone and running to him.

"Lindsey? Lindsey"?

"Hey Griss, Cath was rushed to the hospital and Lindsey called me because she was scared and I figured you could just get to the hospital and I'll bring Lindsey to go see Sara and the new baby while you go check on Catherine".

"Greg, you're a lifesaver thank you so much".

"Lindsey wants to talk to you".

"Daddy, is mommy going to be ok"?

"I'm going to the hospital right now to check on her and you're going with Greg to see Sara's new baby and then you'll come see Mom and the twins ok".

"I love you Dad".

"I love you too sweetie, don't worry mom will be ok".

They hung up as Grissom was pulling into the hospital lot for the 2nd time in 45 minutes.

"Catherine Grissom's room please"?

"She's in the OR but if you go to the 7th floor and ask to speak to Dr. Ford someone will be able to help you". The nurse said smiling.

"Thank you".

Grissom proceeded to the 7th floor saying a silent prayer that everything would be ok.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Summary: Sara gives birth and the doctors do an emergency delivery of the Grissom twins.

A/N: I know the summary sounds dumb….I hope that you'll still read. I've posted this chapter and hopefully I'll post tomorrow night before the All-Star game.

Grissom ran to the nurse's desk and asked immediately about Catherine.

"Are you family"? A nurse questioned.

"Yes, I'm her husband". Grissom said looking at the nurse.

"Sorry sir, we just have to ask".

"I know I'm just worried about my wife they told me she was in the OR".

"Yes, your wife is stable and your little boy is doing well but- -

"What about my daughter"?

"I'm sorry you'll have to wait for the doctor to answer anymore questions". The nurse replied politely.

"Grissom, I heard about Catherine". Warrick said walking toward him.

Grissom had tears plainly evident in his eyes.

"Griss"?

"Something is wrong with Maddy and they won't tell me what I think she may be - -

"No, she's fine you wait and see".

"Catherine was rushed into the OR, I mean they only do that when it's serious, Lindsey called me because Catherine passed out and Greg went over to the house to stay with Lindsey and take her over to see Isabella after she's born".

"Sara delivered about 40 minutes ago, health 8lbs 14 oz and 21 inches long with a lot of dark hair". Warrick said with a smile.

"I'm glad, I'm happy for her and Nicky".

"Nick told Sara about Catherine and she's itching to come up here to be with you".

"No, she needs to rest and to be with her baby". Grissom replied.

"Mr. Grissom, hi I'm Doctor Majora and I delivered your children".

"How are Jack and Maddy"?

"Well, Jack is a healthy 7lbs 9oz 19 inches long and Maddy well right now she's on a couple of machines- -

"For what"?

"Well, one is to help her breath and the other is to monitor her heart. She suffered some sort of distress which caused your wife to go into labor and in turn caused her to go into cardiac arrest".

"What? Why wasn't I told about this when I got here"?

"Well, your wife is actually stable and awake right now and doing very well. I didn't want to worry you unnecessarily I do apologize for not telling you sooner".

"I'd like to see my wife and son if I could"?

"Griss, I'm going to go check on Sara I'll come back a bit later ok"?

"Thank you Warrick and give my love to Sara and to Isabella".

Grissom followed the Dr. into Catherine's room where she was busy feeding her newborn son.

"Gil, oh God our baby girl"!

Tears fell from Grissom's eyes as he sat next to Catherine.

"I 'm so sorry baby, I'm sorry I wasn't home".

"What's going to happen to Maddy"? Catherine asked.

Grissom took his son from Catherine's arms and held him close nuzzling his nose to the infant's cheek.

"Well, she's not doing well I think we have some decisions to make and one of them should be to have her baptized right away and possibly given last rites".

Catherine looked at Grissom, "Gil, I want to find out if there is anything we can do to save our little girl".

"She's on machines Cath, I think we both agree we don't want her to live as a vegetable".

"I just can't stand the thought of giving our daughter last rites". Catherine replied crying.

"I know I should go find Lindsey she's up visiting with Sara. I think she should come meet her sister and say goodbye".

Catherine looked at Grissom confused.

"Sara had a healthy baby girl- 8lbs 14oz and 21 inches long".

Catherine started crying, "I promised Sara I'd be there for her".

"Honey, she understands I mean you were pregnant with twins. Besides, she's more worried about you at the present time".

"Hello, anyone in here"? A voice called out.

"Hi sweetie, how did you get down here"? Catherine asked.

"Uncle Greg brought me down, Aunt Sara told me what happened and I was worried".

"I'm ok, and Jack is doing well too". Catherine said looking at Grissom who was talking to his new son.

"Where's Maddy"?

"I'm sorry honey, but Maddy isn't doing so well and we had to make a tough decision regarding her well-being".

"What? What is going too happened to my sister"?

"I'm sorry Lindsey, but we're going to let Maddy go live with the angels in heaven". Grissom said trying to hug Lindsey.

Lindsey pulled away harshly.

"Over my dead body, I will never EVER forgive you if you take her away from me".


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Summary: Lindsey spends some time with her sister and a miracle occurs.

A/N: I've pretty much given away the fact that this chapter will end with happy news. I also found out that my great aunt-my maternal grandmother's sister- (whom I never met was a Grace-so I love the name even more so now)

Lindsey had run off in search of her sister. She wanted if only a moment to tell her sister how much she loved her.

Lindsey some how talked the NICU nurse into letting her in to see her sister.

Maddy looked just like Lindsey did when she was a baby and that was one of the reasons the nurse let her by.

"You may hold her if you like you just have to be careful of the tubes".

Lindsey nodded, "Thank you for allowing me this time with my sister".

The nurse put a 7lb pink bundle with dark hair and blue eyes in her arms.

"Hello, Maddy I'm your sister Lindsey and I wanted my chance alone to tell you how much I love you and how long I've waited for you to come so that I could have someone to play with. I hope you don't mind but I'd like to sing you a song".

Lindsey started singing:

**You Are My Sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.   
Please don't take my sunshine away**

The other nite, dear,   
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
When I awoke, dear,  
I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cried. 

You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

As Lindsey sang, Grissom and Catherine watched from the window. Maddy's monitor started to beep.

Lindsey looked down as a tear fell gently on her sister's cheek and noticed something.

"Nurse Abby, come quick my sister just opened her eyes". Lindsey called out.

"Hi there Maddy, I'm not so sure you're ready to go be with the angel's in heaven are you"? The nursed cooed as she picked up the infant from Lindsey's arms.

"Is she ok"? Lindsey asked.

"We're going to check her out but I think a miracle just happened, I think you just saved your sister".

Lindsey looked up to see her mom and dad standing outside the NICU and motioned for them to come in.

"Mom, Dad Maddy opened her eyes- - she's beautiful she looks just like you Dad". Lindsey replied happily.

Catherine cried as the Nurse came back in and handed the infant girl to her mother for the first time.

"Hi baby girl, I'm your mommy and I love you so much".

Grissom noticed a priest walking the halls and figured it was the one they had called on so he excused himself to go let the priest know of the good news.

Maddy looked up at Catherine and cooed and her eyes wandered to Grissom who had re-entered the room.

"That's your Daddy, and he'd like to meet you too". Catherine said as she placed the baby in Grissom's arms.

"Hi, Catherine, Hi, Dr.Grissom, I just wanted to let you know we checked Maddy from head to toe and she has made a miraculous recovery and she's going to be just fine". Dr. Ford said smiling.

"She has her big sister to thank, who wouldn't give up without a fight". Grissom replied.

"Well young lady, you're a very special sister and I hope your parents tell Madelyn when she's older how you sang to her so beautifully".

Lindsey nodded as she nuzzled Madelyn in her arms.

"We have to let Sara know". Catherine said smiling from ear to ear.

"I think we should let Greg know, he was pretty upset before when he found out about the last rites".

"Where is Uncle Greg"? Lindsey asked.

"He's babysitting for Jack back in the room, they're so cute together and I think Jack has really taken to him". Catherine responded.

"I'm going to go back to the room and tell him the good news". Lindsey said gently placing Maddy into her father's arms again.

Lindsey went back to the room and saw Greg and Jack sound asleep.

"Uncle Greg, hey I have some good news". Lindsey whispered giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, Cath you have nice lips".

"Hey, watch it Greg my mom's lips kiss one person and one person only". Lindsey replied giggling.

"Oh, sorry Linds so what's the good news"?

"Madelyn Sophia Grace Grissom is officially in the clear and is going to be just fine".

Greg smiled, "That's great".

Greg wiped a stray tear from his eye.

Lindsey hugged Greg gently as he was still holding a sleeping Jack.

"He look's just like your mom". Greg said.

"The nurse who was watching over Maddy said she looks just like me except for the hair".

"Why is that"?

"She has Dad's dark hair, and I have my mom's hair".

"So, now she has a son with reddish/blond hair and deep blue eyes". Greg responded.

Lindsey smiled, "Anyways I told mom and dad that we'd go tell the other's the great news but we have to wait until they get back to watch over Jack".

"You may take Jack back to the nursery on your way". A nurse replied in passing.

"Thank you". Lindsey called out.

They did just that.

"Now, when you hold him he likes to be held high on the shoulder". Greg said.

The nurse smiled, "Proud father"?

"No just a very proud Uncle". Greg replied smiling.

Catherine and Grissom continued to spend time with Madelyn in the NICU as she was still be looked after in precaution.

"Oh Gil, she's so beautiful. She looks just like Lindsey except for the hair".

Grissom smiled, "She does indeed, and she has my eyes too".

"I'm glad she does, because now when you're away I can just look at her and I'll see you". Catherine replied leaning up to kiss Grissom as Maddy latched on to Catherine's breast.

Catherine could finally feed her other child and she was so happy.

She couldn't wait until the big party they were going to have to welcome home Jack, Maddy and Isabella.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Summary: Catherine and Sara meet each others babies for the first time.

A/N: I'm having some major problems with my computer-so updates maybe slow going and I'm "Storming the Bastille" tonight for the opening of Bastille Days so I maybe a bit tired after that. Anyways here's the next chapter. I had to make Maddy look like Griss-can't you just picture a little pink bundle with big blue eyes and dark hair-but no beard LOL! Jack's full name is _Jackson William Nicholas_ Grissom and Maddy is _Madelyn Sophia Grace Grissom_. Belle or Bella is _Isabella Catherine Jillian Stokes_ (after Nick's mom).

Catherine was in her room getting Maddy and Jack ready to go home when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in".

"Hey Cath, I brought someone down to meet you and Grissom". Sara said walking into the room with an infant carrier holding a pink bundle.

"Gil should be here soon, but this must be Miss Isabella". Catherine said smiling down at the brown haired dark eyed infant.

Sara smiled, "Oh Cath, they're beautiful and Maddy looks just like Griss and Jackson definitely looks like you complete with the strawberry blond hair". Sara smiled as she took Jack from Catherine.

Jack looked up at Sara and smiled.

"That's your Auntie Sara and she's mommy's best friend".

Catherine had put Maddy down and picked up Isabella.

"Hi there Belle, you certainly are beautiful. You look like your brother with all that hair and your Daddy with your eyes". Catherine said nuzzling the infant.

Sara had put Jack down and picked up Maddy.

"Miss Maddy, you look just like your Daddy with your blue eyes and you even do that thing with your eyes when you're wondering about something". Sara cooed.

"Hi ladies, are we ready to go home"? Grissom asked followed by Nick.

"Yes, we're all ready".

"Momma"! JT squealed as he ran into the room.

"Hi baby"! Sara said picking him up.

"Belle come home"? He asked looking at his sister.

"Yes, we're bringing Isabella home and now you have two more babies to meet but you'll meet them tomorrow at the party after we all take a nap". Sara said putting JT down so that she could grab a now sleeping Isabella in her car seat that was sitting on the floor.

"We'll see you around say 4:30-5ish at our house for a cookout tomorrow evening and we'll even have a babysitter to look after the babies for awhile, while we catch up". Catherine said talking about Lindsey.

Grissom hugged Sara goodbye and Nick gave Cath a quick kiss as the exited the room.

"I guess I'll have to meet Isabella tomorrow since she was sleeping today". Grissom said.

"Aw and Sara specifically wanted you to meet her, well like you said you can meet her tomorrow and have more time with her". Catherine smiled as Grissom took Maddy and Catherine took Jack and they walked out of the hospital.

Gil and Catherine buckled their newest addition into the back seat and headed toward their home.

"I can't wait to see Lindsey, she saved our little girl". Catherine said as she smiled back at Maddy.

"I know, Lindsey is going to be a wonderful sister to both Jack and Maddy". Grissom agreed.

Catherine reached for Grissom's hand and held it all the way home.

"I love you Catherine, I never want you to forget that".

"I love you too Gil and I always will".

A/N: I'm having some serious problems with my computer so there will be a bit of a delay-but once I get a new computer updates will be more frequent. Thank you for reading and being patient.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Summary: A party to welcome the babies.

A/N: If my spacing is off it's because I don't have a proper word processing program yet-I just got a new computer so bear with me. Also, the party is now 2 weeks after the babies were born. Since, I was having problems with my computer we'll just pretend the guys got pulled into a big case or something.

Catherine awoke to the sound of a screaming baby.

"I'm coming sweetie". Catherine called out.

Catherine ran into the nursery to see Jack all alone.

"Well, my sweet boy you're all alone where is your sister". Catherine cooed as she picked up her new son.

Jack stopped crying as soon as Catherine sat down and took her gown partially off.

"Well, I guess this what you wanted". Catherine laughed a bit as Jack started to suckle on her breast.

"I know your Daddy wishes I would have chosen bottle feeding over breast but after I told him the benefits of breastfeeding he was ok with it". Catherine said as she looked down at Jack who had fallen asleep.

Catherine placed Jack in his bassinet and went on a search for Madelyn.

She walked into the living room where she found Grissom having a cup of coffee and doing his _genius level crossword puzzles _or as he called them _advanced._

"Good morning handsome". She replied leaning into kiss him.

"Good morning beautiful". He replied kissing her again more passionately then the first.

"Where are our daughters"? Catherine asked.

"They're out on the porch fast asleep". Grissom replied smiling.

Catherine stepped out onto the porch to see Lindsey asleep in the rocking chair with her sister.

"She loves her sister so much". Grissom said as he stood beside Catherine watching their children sleep.

"She's a wonderful sister, I found her asleep the other day in the nursery with Jack nuzzled beside her". Catherine replied.

"Why don't we let them sleep while we get ready for the party"? Grissom suggested.

"Good idea, I just fed Jack and I hate to wake Maddy but I may have to in a little while". Catherine said.

"Well, they've been asleep for almost 2 ½ hrs". Grissom stated.

"Ok, well I put the fruit salad together and then I'll go feed Maddy". Catherine replied following Grissom to the kitchen.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sara and Nick were trying to get ready for the party while JT and their new daughter were asleep.

Nick went up to Sara and pulled her to him. "Do you have any idea how badly I want you"?

Sara smirked, "We have 4 more weeks to go until any 'activity' can take place".

"I know, but the doctor never said anything about foreplay". Nick replied with a smirk.

"You're making me crazy". Sara whined.

"You make me crazy, crazy in love with you that is". Nick said kissing her passionately.

Sara and Nick ended up on the bed in a rather heavy make-out session when they were interrupted by a crying baby.

Sara immediately got up and went to her daughter.

Sara found out almost immediately after Isabella was born that it was okay for her to breastfeed.

Nick watched from the hall way as his Sara fed their daughter. He thought it was one of the most beautiful things.

Sara wasn't like some parents who breast feed their children in public, but if they were at Catherine and Grissom's house she felt very comfortable. Catherine was the one who had taught her how to properly feed JT after he was born so Catherine and Sara talked a lot about pregnancy, sex and other girl stuff that they didn't dare bring up with Nick or Grissom.

Isabella cooed up at Sara as she put her down on the changing table.

Sara buttoned her shirt back up and took out a clean diaper.

"How about I go get Daddy to change you"? Sara asked her daughter with a smirk.

Bella laughed and cooed.

"Oh, Daddy Bella's got a surprise for you".

Nick groaned.

"I heard that". Sara called out laughing.

"I thought you loved me, but instead you make me change a very dirty diaper". Nick replied as he cleaned his daughter up putting her in the outfit that Greg got for her.

"Our littlest CSI and of course we've got our CSI in training". Sara said as she looked down at JT who was asleep on the floor near the crib.

"Why does he sleep in here"? Nick questioned.

"He wanted to sleep where Bella was and I couldn't argue because he's been asleep for almost 3 ½ hours". Sara stated.

"Ok, well then I won't argue either". Nick smiled as he picked up Bella from the table and Sara picked up JT.

"We better get going or we're going to be late for our half of the party". Sara chuckled.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Grissom and Catherine had set things up out on the deck near the pool. Catherine had fed the twins, took a nap and was a bit worried about Lindsey since she was still asleep.

"Maybe, she's tired because of all the crying during the night"? Grissom suggested.

"She's on the other side of the house she can't even hear the babies". Catherine replied.

Grissom arched a brow "That's very true I forgot about that".

"I'm going to make a doctors appointment for her this week, I'll have Mia help me out on her days off". Catherine replied.

They finished getting ready and were now ready for their guests.

A/N: Again, I am having problems with the spacing because this program doesn't want to stay spaced-anyways I hope you understand and are able to read.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Summary: Mia figures out what is wrong with Lindsey and they talk and Catherine becomes upset.

A/N: I hope the spacing will be better in this chapter. Please read and review. I want to thank those who have been reviewing-it keeps me writing-even if updates aren't as often as I'd like them to be I appreciate them.

The guests arrived in a steady pace.

Sara walked through the door carrying Isabella in a yellow dress with a pink duck on it and a hat to match it.

"Oh Sara, Bella looks so sweet in that outfit". Catherine said smiling giving her a hug.

"Greg got it for her and we're going to use it as her outfit for her 1 month pictures in a couple weeks". Sara replied smiling.

Greg walked in behind Warrick and Mia and Nick walked in a moment later with a sleeping JT.

"I'm going to go put him down in the guest room so he can stay sleeping for a bit". Nick said as he passed by giving Catherine a quick kiss hello.

"His playpen is in Lindsey's room so just put him in there". Catherine replied.

"Ok, thank you Cath". Nick replied.

Nick walked into Lindsey's room to see her sound asleep. He put JT down in the playpen a covered him with a light blanket.

"What's up with Linds"? Nick asked concerned.

Catherine looked at him, "All she wants to do is sleep, and I'm taking her to the doctor this week so they can run some tests".

"I hope she'll be ok". Sara replied.

"I'm sure she'll be ok". Nick said.

"Look at Brass with Maddy". Grissom said walking up to Catherine.

"Oh, I have to take a picture of that". Catherine said taking out her camera.

Brass was dancing around the living room with a very happy Maddy in his arm giggling up a storm.

"She has your laugh Catherine". Brass said smiling.

Catherine smiled.

"What, you don't think she has mine"? Grissom asked.

"When was the last time you laughed"? Brass asked.

Grissom gave him a look.

Catherine and Brass started laughing.

"He's right sweetie, you don't laugh much".

"Well, I'll just have to change that". Grissom stated.

"She has your eyes and your nose and I love that". Catherine replied hugging Grissom.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mia went down the hall to use the bathroom when she saw Lindsey sitting up on her bed starring at the wall.

"Hey Linds, how are you feeling"? Mia asked.

"It hurts, it hurts a lot". Lindsey exclaimed.

"What hurts sweetie"?

"It's my stomach". Lindsey replied placing her hand over her abdomen.

"You're about 11 or 12 right"? Mia asked.

"I'll be 13 next month". Lindsey replied.

"I think you've just become a woman". Mia exclaimed.

"Oh no, so I'm going to be ornery like my mom is once a month"?

Mia laughed, "We all get in that mood once a month, if one of us didn't I'd almost worry".

"I uh- I'm going to need something". Lindsey said looking down at her feet.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, we all go through it". Mia smiled.

"I should tell my mom I guess". Lindsey said.

"I'll go get her and you take this and go into the bathroom and you should be good to go for awhile".

"Thank you Mia". Lindsey said giving her a hug.

Mia went off to find Catherine and fill her in on what was going on.

"Could you hold Isabella for me, Sara is taking a break for a bit". Catherine smiled.

"Of course, she's my goddaughter". Mia smiled as she took Bella from Catherine.

Sara and Nick had chose Greg and Mia as Godparents for Isabella and Nick and her would be godparents for the twins.

Catherine headed for Lindsey's room to have their first woman to woman talk.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: The reviews have been great-they keep me writing. This is it guys-the last chapter. If you'd like me to continue with a Warrick/Mia story (where they get married) I certainly will if I get support in that. Otherwise, thank you for all the great reviews in this story.

Catherine entered Lindsey's room to see her playing with JT who had woken up after a fairly long nap according to Sara.

Lindsey looked up, "Hi mom".

"Hi sweetie, I heard what happened".

"Yeah, I guess I'm a woman now huh"?

"It's a wonderful thing I didn't think it would happen so soon".

"Did you tell Dad"?

"No, but I can if you want me too".

"It's embarrassing, I mean sharing it with you or Sara or even Mia is one thing but anyone else- - I'm not sure I want them to know".

"You know your Dad bought you something special for when this day would come because he's so proud to have you as his daughter I think we should tell him".

"What did he buy me, a box of tampons"?

Catherine started laughing, "No, but he bought me a box one time and he called me up asking me 20 questions on what size, what brand, and worst of all what absorbency level".

Lindsey started to giggle, "He really asked you all that"?

"Yes, I was in the middle of looking at evidence with Warrick and I had to leave the room to answer the questions because Warrick kept giving me these weird looks as to what the heck your Dad was asking me".

"Well, I guess we can tell Dad but I don't want a party or anything". Lindsey replied hugging her mom.

"Alright, we'll tell Dad later". Catherine replied.

"Ok, sounds good to me".

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lindsey, Catherine and JT joined everyone out on the deck. Lindsey whispered something to Catherine and she nodded. Lindsey wanted to take JT swimming and asked Catherine if that would still be ok. Lindsey put on her suit and put JT's little swimmer pants on him and they walked out to the pool.

Warrick, Nick, Mia and Sara were all in the pool.

"Where are the babies"? Lindsey asked.

"Jack and Maddy and Bella are all asleep in the nursery". Sara replied

"Hopefully, the twins are down for the next couple of hours or at least until their next feeding". Catherine added.

Lindsey entered the water with JT latched to her side as she held him.

"This is so wonderful that you had a baby pool made in addition to the 9ft pool". Sara stated.

"Oh, I know I thought it would be perfect with having young children around". Catherine replied.

"CHICKEN FIGHT"! Lindsey exclaimed as she saw Nick on Sara's shoulders and Warrick on Mia's.

Brass sat back and just laughed.

Nick and Warrick were trying to knock each other down while Gil and Catherine stole that moment to sneak away and make out.

"Oh jeez, give it a rest". Lindsey said loud enough so they would hear her.

Greg laughed at Lindsey who just rolled her eyes.

"It's sick, all they do is kiss and make out every chance they get, they made out during '_Elmo's World' _the other day when JT was over. JT started laughing at them which actually turned out to be hilarious because JT was laughing so hard that milk came out of his nose".

JT continued to pour water on Lindsey's head.

"Issy like"?

"Yes, it feels good". Lindsey replied.

"Day-T loves you".

"I love you too", Lindsey replied hugging him. "How about we go check on the babies"? Lindsey asked him looking down into his big chocolate brown eyes.

"Otay Isssy, go see Belwa".

"Can you say B-E-L-L-A"? Lindsey asked.

"Bel-Bella"! JT squealed.

"Oh, you're such a smart boy". Lindsey replied smiling.

JT smiled and followed Lindsey inside.

"I'm going to go change real quick why don't you play with Wally".

The yellow lab run up to him and licked his face.

JT squealed in delight as the dog brought him a toy.

Lindsey came out a short time later and got JT and they went towards the nursery where they heard one of the babies crying.

"Shhh we have to be quiet". Lindsey said putting her fingers to her lips.

JT put his finger to his lips mimicking Lindsey as they entered the room.

"Hi there Isabella, why don't we take you into the other room where I can change you then we can go out by your mom and dad"? Lindsey asked the now calm infant.

Lindsey changed Isabella's diaper and carefully took her out onto the porch where JT followed.

"Hwod Bella"?

Sara smiled, "Sure, but let Lindsey help you".

JT sat back on the couch where Lindsey propped up a couple pillows so that JT could hold his sister.

"Nicky look, doesn't she look so much like JT did when he was first born"?

Nick smiled, "A head full of dark brown hair and medium brown eyes just like you".

"She has your eyes". Sara replied leaning over to kiss him.

"Hey guys". Catherine said coming out holding Jack.

Grissom followed holding Maddy.

**10 MONTHS LATER:**

Nick and Sara were so happy, they had two beautiful children. Sara was still in remission and she and Nick couldn't be happier. Isabella had started walking and she had a vocabulary of about three hundred words that included _'dog, Day-T (JT), momma, dada, Gweg, and Mia'. _JT was a smart 2 ½ yr old who could speak full clear sentences. JT also absolutely adored his sister and she adored him. He never tried to pull her hair or push her down he was the perfect big brother-now they wondered how Isabella would react to the new brother or sister that Sara was carrying.

Grissom and Catherine had three wonderful and beautiful children. The Grissom twins were also walking and had quite the extensive vocabulary. Lindsey was a straight A student, excelling in her science and math classes giving clues to Grissom that she would go into something having to do with science or math-or so he hoped. Catherine found out once again that she was pregnant and wondered how everyone was going to react to that news.

Warrick and Mia had picked a wedding date, and she was expecting-a little unexpected to say the least but Warrick was so thrilled that he would finally be joining the ranks as a father.

Greg was the proud Godfather of Isabella and she absolutely adored him. Greg took her to the park just about every weekend for at least 2 hours, just so Nick and Sara could spend some one on one time with JT.

Brass was another proud uncle spending time with the twins, JT and Isabella. Warrick had chosen him as Godfather because he had helped him with his gambling problem.

Everyone was truly happy, and they were all grateful to have the others in their lives.

**THE END**


End file.
